See? It's Not That Scary
by FoxRain7
Summary: Kagome decides to celebrate Halloween with her Feudal Era friends... And when she ends up watchig a scary movie, the only one who can help her get rid of all the scary thoughts is Bankotsu... Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! This wonderful anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**One-shot BanKag fic!**

**Now, in Japan, there wasn't anything like Halloween, but for the past few years, it's becoming more and more popular. So I guess what they did before Halloween was cosplay? I don't know. **

**But it's just to let you know. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>~See? It's Not That Scary~<strong>

Ah, those classic questions: "What are you going to be for Halloween?" OR "What are you doing for Halloween?"

Well, Kagome's school has had enough of it.

The new question is: "Which party are you going to?"

It didn't matter what you were dressed as anymore; you could be a dog, a chair, or even a stick and it wouldn't matter. The important thing was that you showed up at a party.

And in every party, there was food, drinks, and of course, a scary movie.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were looking over a few magazines Kagome brought for them. It had EVERYTHING in it. Shippo even noticed a Pocky stick costume, and he knew that it was going to belong to him.

"What are you looking at, Sango?" Miroku asked as he showed up behind them.

"Oh, Kagome brought these odd... thin... things for us. Look at this! They have all sorts of pictures in them!"

She lended him one of the magazines and his eyes widened in awe. "You're right!" And he sighed. "We still have so much to learn from this era."

"I'll say," Shippo mumbled as he munched down on a potato chip. "There's at least a hundred metal machines rolling down on the black floor out there everyday!"

"Their technology is very advanced indeed," said a soft voice from above the stairs. "Ginkotsu is a lot larger than any of them, and yet, they roll faster than him."

"Oh, hey there, Renkotsu!" Shippo said. "I thought you went to go train with Inuyasha and Bankotsu in the back!"

The bald man shook his head. "No, I was planing on going to this 'eelectroonick' store with Kagome. I may be able to make a few more upgrades on Ginkotsu."

"I've decided to go with them," said Suikotsu as he appeared behind them. "I don't have much to do here."

"Oh, my," Kagome's mother said as she came into the room. "This place sure is packed with so many people here."

Sango immediatly stood up and gathered the magazines together. "O-oh! I'm sorry, ma'am, we'll move right away!"

The older woman smiled. "Oh, no. Don't worry, you can still stay here. I'm going to prepare diner soon, so I think it would be easier for me to work with a little less people around."

Renkotsu bowed. "Yes, of course. We need to go see Big Brother anyways."

"You're going to make food?" Shippo exclaimed excitedly. "Can I help?"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Of course!"

Miroku stood up and said, "In that case, it's going to take a lot more hands than Shippo's if we want to finish making diner faster."

"I guess I'll help too," Suikotsu grunted. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyways. I don't feel like watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha fight. It's kinda getting old."

"Oh!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. "I wonder what they're doing right now..."

*~O.O~*

"You're supposed to move your arms if you want your blow to be stronger!" Bankotsu yelled at Inuyasha.

"I have my own way of fighting, okay? You have your life and I have mine!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"They argue more than Koga does with Inuyasha," Sota, Kagome's little brother, whispered to his older sister.

"You'd better get used to it," Kagome mumbled. "They're like this every single day."

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Koga, who was sitting next to Kagome called to the leader of the Shichinintai. "Hurry up! It's almost my turn!"

Now, by this point, you're confused. Or not.

Not long ago, the Inutachi and the Band of Seven formed an alliance to defeat Naraku. It was very hard indeed, but they were able to deal with it. As time passed, bonds grew stronger, and eventually, they were all friends.

Hard to believe. Since the Band Of Seven were all killers.

You'll find out soon enough.

So with all the alliances done, they defeated Naraku (Horray!). By that time, their bonds could have been broken since the alliance was over. But a certain person from the Inutachi and a certain person from the Shichinintai prevented that from happening.

No, it was not Sango and Suikotsu.

And no, it was certainly not Miroku and Jakotsu.

You'll find out soon enough.

When everything was finished, Kagome had to go back to her time to tell everyone that her adventures were finished. But magically, everyone else was able to go.

Everyone such as Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Kikyo, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, Jaken -*GASP*- Sesshomaru, and of course, Inuyasha.

**(A/N: Yes, I know it's stupid how I let everyone pass through the well. But come on, it's like they say, the more the merrier. :P)**

Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, and Ginkotsu were already dead before the alliance was made. Let us give a moment of silence to the three men we killed simply because they were ugly.

...

...

Okay, nobody cares about those three so let's move on.

When Kagome came back with ... umm... two, four, six, eight... sixteen people, of course, Grandpa almost had a heart attack. Kagome's mom was shocked too.

But Sota was looking over every single one of them like they were amazing statues. He was walking saying things like:

"Oh, wow! Can I see that sword? It's even bigger than Inuyasha's!"

"You mean you can **breathe** fire? That's so cool!"

"That's one huge boomerang! How do you hold it up?"

"You're a fox demon? But... you're so small..."

"Looks like Buyo's going to have a new friend."

"He looks scary. But he looks like Inuyasha... Wha? No! NO! I wasn't talking about you!"

"That thing... looks ugly... I mean... It's green... and short..."

"Is purple like your favorite color?"

"Are you sure you don't need pants? If you wear that skirt of real wolf fur... umm... never mind."

"You can talk to wolves? Whoa..."

"Wow. That's one huge bow. Wait, you mean my sister brings this around with her too?"

"Hey, sis... Is that a guy... or a girl...?"

I dare you to try to associate these with a character. I DARE YOU. Even though it's really easy.

Everyone seemed amused of this little boy's enthusiastic mood, but Kagome felt embarassed. How else would you feel if your brother just kept on asking random questions to your friends?

So anyways, Kagome came back, and she realised that it was a week before Halloween. Thinking that it would be a great experience for everyone else, she decided that they would stay in her time and go to Eri's Halloween party.

Yes, after a thousand invites, she decided to go there. She could have sent half of her team to another party, but that would just make too much trouble.

She explained everything to everyone, and they all seemed confused. Then, when they finally understood, Kagome suggested that they stay with their own old clothing.

She didn't get the answer she wanted.

They had their own ideas.

If they were going to dress up for Halloween, they were going to dress up as a monster. Not as demon slayer or a monk. A terrifying monster would be great.

But until Halloween, they of course still need to train their battle skills. So they decided to train in the backyard where Sota usually plays soccer.

"Wait your turn, wolf!" Bankotsu yelled back.

He glanced at Kagome and winked at her.

Kagome smiled at him.

"What do you think you're going to be Ginta?" Hakkaku asked his brother who was looking at a difference magazine then his.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure... Kagome, what's this?" he asked as he pointed to a costume on the magazine.

"Let's see... Oh, that? That's a character in an anime called Naruto. The one you're looking at right now is Sasuke."

Both wolf demons cocked their heads to one side. "Sasuke? What's he known for?"

"Oh, a lot of people think he's good looking."

"Good looking? Let me see," Jakotsu took away the magazine from their hands and looked at the Sasuke costume. He didn't look impressed. "I'll admit that those emotionless eyes of his do make him look sexy... But the clothes he's wearing make him look kinda fat."

Kagome continued to explain, "At first, he was a good guy, but then, he decided to choose revenge over friends and now he's a bad guy. And he used to look better when he was a kid too."

"I see..." Ginta mumbled.

Jakotsu tossed the paper back to the wolf demons. "Well, I've got no interest in him."

The gay man took another magazine and said in a happy voice, "I think these guys are cuter."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "Let me see."

She saw Bleach characters such as Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. And she said, "It's true that some of them are hot."

"Who is?"

She and Jakotsu looked up and saw Bankotsu. He repeated, "Who's hot?"

"Oh, no one," Kagome said. "These are just characters some of us can dress up as. Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. "You have to find your own costume too. I'm starting to think that you'd look great in a vampire costume."

"Vampire?"

"It's a... ummm... guy... or creature... anyways, it drinks human blood, has sharp teeth, and has a big cape. And if you refer to 'Twilight', its skin sparkles in the sunlight."

Bankotsu snorted. "Why would anyone want to dress up like that? It sounds like what a demon would look like. I don't need such stupid things. I already look hot enough with my regular clothes, right?"

He was the only one who didn't want to dress up. While everyone else was excited, he found this useless.

"Here, look over these," said Kagome as she tossed some papers to him. "Maybe you'll find something interesting."

Bankotsu looked at the papers. "I don't think I'll find anything, but I'll see anyways. Wolf! Your turn!"

"Finally!"

"Kagome, Kagome!"

The miko turned around and saw Rin running towards her, with Kikyo following behind. Kagome's mother must have taken her out with her when she went shopping.

Little Rin was dressed as a little orange hamster.

And she looked adorable.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

"You look great," Kagome said as she picked her up and hugged her. "I love it."

"There were so many things to chose from," Kikyo said with a soft smile. "It took us around an hour to finally get her to take one."

"Did you chose anything, Kikyo?"

The older miko held up a bag an took out a costume. It was Megurine Luka, a vocaloid. "There was a witch costume, but... I did not think it would fit for me."

"You're right. This one is much better. Oh, by the way, Rin, where's Sesshomaru? And Kohaku?"

"Kohaku went to get our things out of the... umm... metal machine!"

"Really? How many things..." Kagome stopped talking when she saw Kikyo giving her the 'don't ask or you'll regret it' sign. The message was loud and clear. "Never mind. What about Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is repairing the roof of the small hut we made! There was a hole in the roof so we had to patch it up!"

Oh, yes. Obviously sixteen people in one house won't fit. So with the help of many, many people, they made a small house for themselves to sleep in in a single day. But they had to slash off all the branches in the trees to do it.

"He should be finished by now," Renkotsu said as he showed up behing them. "By the way," he said to Kagome, "Your mother's making diner right now. And you should go in to help her. It's getting cold out."

"I agree," Hakkaku jumped in. "Let's go in before we freeze."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I thought you should be used to the cold. You are wolf demons, after all."

"For some reason, this chill is weirder than what we have back home," Ginta said as he looked up at the sky, and he and Hakkaku went inside.

Bankotsu yelled to Inuyasha and Koga, "Hey, mutts! We're going in to eat! Get your furry asses inside or we'll leave you out in the cold!"

Inuyasha and Koga stopped sparring to growl at the cocky leader of the Shichinintai. Kagome sighed and said, "That wasn'y very necessary, you know."

He chuckled and shrugged. "I can't help it. It's the very least I can do to provoke them."

As most of them entered Kagome's house, Ginta and Hakkaku sniffed the air and said, "It's smells really nice."

Suikotsu, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were going back outside with their plates. Sesshomaru wasn't far behind them and Kohaku was looking at all the different plates on the table.

Kagome asked her friends, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat with us?"

Miroku smiled. "Oh, no. This place is going to be full if we all stay here. Most of us are going to the 'house' to eat instead."

"You should stay here, Kagome," Sango said. "Spending time with your family is important after all."

"In that case, I'll be staying here," Bankotsu said as he rested his arms on Kagome's shoulders. "I certainly don't want this beautiful young lady to left without any friends."

Inuyasha and Koga both grolwed. "Listen here, corpse," the dog demon snarled through his teeth as his nose almost touched Bankotsu's, "If you ever hurt Kagome or her family... Or even..."

"What? You think that I'd go so low?"

Kagome's mom came into the room and anounced, "Now everyone, I'd like you all to pick what you'd like to eat. And of course, anyone can have seconds!"

Nobody noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku already took their own share of the food, and Hakkaku exclaimed, "Well, you heard the lady, let's dig in!"

His brother pipped in, "Be thankful for the wonderful food you've been given!"

They both rushed past Suikotsu and were already running to their own small house.

"If they continue running that fast, they're going to spill the 'wonderful food they've been given'," Koga mumbled.

"And if they really do continue running that fast, they're going to be able to catch up to Koga anytime," Shippou said as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder with his own little piece of steak in his mouth.

Finally, everyone left the house, and only Bankotsu, Kagome, and her family were left inside.

Kagome's mother wanted to start a conversation and said, "So, your name is...?"

"Bankotsu," he answered politely with a handsome smile. "I'm glad to finally meet Kagome's family. And now I finally know where Kagome gets her beautiful looks from."

Kagome blushed and looked down, and her mother giggled. "You sure are a gentleman, Bankotsu."

The mercenary glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye and gave her a small malicious smile. His cocky expression said it all. _"See? This is easy. I can talk to adults with respect just fine."_

Kagome raised a brow. Her expression said, _"I wonder where he got this sort of calm attitude from."_

Granpa pointed his chopsticks at him. "Tell me now, boy. Are you or are you not a demon?"

Bankotsu blinked. "I don't know why you would ask, but I'm not a demon. I'm clearly human."

"Oh really? What about that sword you're carrying around with you?" Granpa asked in suspicion as he pointed at the huge Banryuu lying agaisnt the wall. "You must posses extreme strengh to carry such a large sword."

The cocky teenager said proudly, "Why yes, I certainly am strong."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sota's eyes sparkled.

But Granpa didn't seem impressed at all. "I knew it! So you do posses demonic powers!"

"Wha-? No, no, sir! I'm human, but I just have great strengh!" He forced the polite words out. It was hard not to add 'Can't you see, you stupid old wrinkly man?'

"NONSENSE! It is impossible to hold such a large halberd with-"

"A hand," Bankotsu interrupted. "I can wield it with a hand."

"Exactly! You must be a demon!"

"Granpa!" Kagome exclaimed. "Bankotsu's just really strong, that's it! And even if he was a demon, you can't use him as an experiment for your sutras! So I'd really appreciate it if we had some family diner time in peace and quiet."

The old man humphed and kept quiet. Bankotsu inwardly sighed and glanced a grateful look at Kagome.

Everything was indeed peace and quiet until Sota couldn't wait anymore to ask his own question. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

The leader of the Shichinintai blinked. "... ummm... Well... I'm not planing to dress up as anything. I don't see what could be so special about dressing up into something you're not."

Sota stared in disbelief. "But that's the point! Dressing up into something you're not is just what makes it fun! Look at Inuyasha and that purple dude! They've already chosen what they were going to be!"

Kagome's mother added, "Yes, that's true. Halloween only comes once per year and it is the only time you get to dress up as someone scary, or someone you admire. It can be a superhero, a criminal..."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll change my mind. But I doubt it. I don't see what can be so 'fun' about this."

_"That's because you spent a few years in your life killing people," _Kagome inwardly mumbled. She also spoke. "Halloween isn't only about dressing up. You get to scare people or impress them with your costumes. People usually go to Halloween parties and watch scary movies..."

She trailed off and shivered.

Sota laughed. "I can't believe this! Even after going through time and doing the impossible for an ordinary girl, you're still scared of horror movies!"

Kagome blushed. "Sh-shut up! It's not my fault... Reality and movies are two totally different things..."

Bankotsu tilted his head. "'Horror movies'? What's that?"

Sota answered him, a smile still stuck on his face. "It's a movie where there tons of scary things in it. Like a ghost appearing behind you, or a murderer on the loose, or a doll trying to kill you..."

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled as she blocked his ears.

"Sota, dear, that's enough," Kagome's mother said in a warning tone.

Bankotsu blinked at the twenty new words he just learned. "Okay... I didn't understand over half of that, but it's basically something that's scary enough to make you imagine tons of weird things, am I right?"

"You can say weird, but it's mostly freaky weird," said Sota.

The leader looked at Kagome again. She seemed so shocked when she heard those things... Then he said, "Oh yes. You said you were going to a 'party', didn't you?" he asked her.

Kagome opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. To Eri's place. We're going to go around gathering candy and then we'll..."

She trailed off again and yelled, "Oh noooooo!"

"The 'horror movie'?" He guessed.

"Apparently," she sighed. "What am I going to do? Should I just leave early? But that'll make me look like a chicken. But if I watch it, I'm going to have nightmares for a whole week..."

"Kagome, you are thinking out loud again," Granpa interrupted.'

Bankotsu knew how nervous she was. And no doubt about it, she was going to watch the movie. But he didn't like the way she looked when she was scared. If only there were a way for her to watch this 'horror movie' without looking so...

And an idea popped into his head.

He smirked.

Now it seems that Halloween may not be such a bad thing after all.

*~O.O~*

"Let's goooo!" Shippo and Rin exclaimed as they marched in front of the whole group.

Ayumi smiled. "Those two are so cute."

Yuka nodded. "One is a Pocky stick and the other is a hamster. How much cuter can they get?"

So there they were, all at Eri's place.

Kagome has apparently brought too many friends.

Sesshomaru had to stay with Rin, and of course, Jaken always stood by his master's side. Jaken wasn't in a costume, and neither was Sesshomaru.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu stayed behind to scare some of the kids who passed by alond with Kikyo who gave out the treats and Inuyasha who kept on showing off his huge Tetsusaiga. They bought a smokescreen from the 'eelectroonic' store, as Renkotsu said, and have made their own costumes as well.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and of course Shippo wanted to stay with Kagome to live the experience. Bankotsu and Jakotsu also tagged along. And so did Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Miroku was dressed as Roy Mustang from the anime Fullmetall Alchemist.

Sango was a vampiress, and Kohaku was a devil. With tiny horns on his head. He didn't want to look cute, but it couldn't be helped.

Kirara was simply wearing a cute red scarf. Kagome was dressed as a witch. With the pointy hat and broom and all.

Bankotsu of course didn't come with anything, but he still looked gorgeous with his regualr clothes on in the dark. His brother Jakotsu was a pretty little schoolgirl. He seemed to like the miniskirt quite a lot.

Koga was a brave adventurer, and Ginta and Hakkaku were Hikaru and Kaoru from the anime Ouran High School Host Club. Kagome didn't tell them what the two twins were famous for. **(A/N: Read the first few chapters of the manga and you will understand. But I don't know if you'll like the answer)**

And oh, how the group looked wonderful! And so... original...

Well.

And of course, the costume were worth a ton of cash, but it was worth the happy smile on everyone's faces. These friends were certainly a happy bunch looking for tasty treats on a Halloween night.

We're getting off subject now. This is going to turn into a fairytail, so let us move on.

"I think we should seperate into groups," Eri suggested. "We're way too much to be going around town asking for candy. A few groups of three people should be fine."

Kagome froze. Oh crap. She tried to imagine her friends walking around the streets, until an old woman asks why such old children are trick-or-treating. Koga would most likely be rude, and Ginta and Hakkaku would follow. And then there would be a huge fight.

In Miroku's case... Well... If the woman isn't too old, he'd ask her if she wanted to bear his children. Then the panicked woman would scream and call the cops.

And calling the cops would certainly be a bad ending for that night.

"Er... Why... don't we just stay all together?" Kagome asked as a drop of sweat rolled down her head. "Or some of just stay behind? That sounds fine."

"Why?" Ayumi tilted her head. Her Miss Frankenstein hat almost fell off. "That won't be much fun."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "It would certainly be very much enjoyable if we weren't so much. Even though staying together would be fine, we want to go look around this place."

Kagome told Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi that her friends were all from America, or wherever Inuyasha lived.

"However..." he said as he glanced at Ayumi. He took her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "It would also be much better if we stayed with you young ladies. So I promise, when this 'candy gathering' is all over, I shall take each of you... ahh... um..."

Sango's flaming aura suffocated Miroku. The message was loud and clear. He let go of Ayumi's hands and apologized, "I'm very sorry, this doesn't happen very often. I can loose control and..."

Ayumi seemed to have forgotten everything that happened and smiled. "Oh, no, it's fine."

"Okay... Then it's settled!" Yuka exclaimed as she clapsed her oven mitts together. She was a chef, that's why she had them on. "We're seperating into groups!

"Then we'll go with Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed gleefully.

"And Sango, Kohaku and I will go. And Shippo doesn't take much space so him being with us should be fine." Miroku said with a smile.

Rin spoke loudly, "I'm going to be with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!"

"Then that leaves us three," Bankotsu said as he laid one of his arms around Kagome's shoulders, and the other around Jakotsu's. "And you three girls can go on your own," he said to Kagome's three friends.

"That's fine with us, I suppose," Eri said with a hint of doubt in her voice. She and her two girl friends shared a worried glance. This whole party was to spend more time with their dear Kagome, but if they're seperated...

Kagome knew that they were feeling nervous, leaving her all alone with these odd people from America. But it the groups were already done and there was no way that she could leave her Feudal Era-Old friends alone in this future.

She had no choice.

"Don't worry, girls," she assured them. "We're going to met up here again for the movie anyways. Then we'll have all the time in the world to hang out."

"Kagome's right," Ayumi said with a soft smile. "This is only trick-or-treating. When we're watching the movie, we can scare her all we want and have as much fun as we can."

When the words 'scare' and 'fun' came out, the three girls snickered. And Kagome shivered.

*~O.O~*

**_Later that night..._**

Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku all turned their candy bags upside down. Shippo stared in amazement. "Wow! Look at all the candy we got!"

The pile was at least sixty centimeters high. The children's eyes widened as they looked at all that sugary goodness all in one. They were not going to sleep tonight.

Shippo jumped onto the pile an sent some cany flying in the air. Rin and Kohaku laughed as covered their faces to keep the sugar from getting into their eyes."This is great! All this ninja food in one day and it's all OURS!"

Kohaku looked at his sister with shining eyes. "Quick, sister! Add yours!"

Sango smiled. "Alright then..."

As she dropped all her food on Shippo, Miroku added his. The little kistune was now burrired, and his head popped out two seconds later with a mouthful of bubble gum in his mouth.

"How cute..." Yuka smiled.

Rin turned to the little green elf. "Master Jaken, come and join us! Bring your candy too!"

"Silly girl! I cannot waste my time with you children! I am far too... H-hey! What are you doing?"

Before he could continue, Rin dragged him over and heaved a handful of Smarties into his tiny green beak. The demon blinked, and then gulped everything down.

Next thing you know, he was swiming in a pool of Smarties.

Ginta and Hakkaku joined the children, and Koga shook his head in shame. Shame because he coudln't believe his best friends were candy maniacs. What was so good about the candy anyways? It wasn't meat, and didn't was far too sugary. Eating some from time to time was good. But five kilogramms of candy everyday was going to be bad for his wolves.

Jakotsu turned over his bag too, and the moment he tasted a Kit Kat bar, he began gathering all of the Kit Kats together.

Kagome smiled at the children, demons, and gay man playing in what they gathered.

Now, you're probably thinking that trick-or-treating went all very well.

Haha.

Ha.

No.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi decided to go on first. When they left, Kagome told everyone to follow her lead.

At every house she, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu stopped at, Miroku's group would follow right after, and after them, it would be Koga's group, and then it would be Sesshomaru's team.

Following someone's lead meant trying to copy the 'leader's' exact same movements and expressions.

Apparently, no one from Miroku or Koga's team understood that.

From where shall we start?

The first house.

Kagome and her team rang the doorbell. Bankotsu and Jakotsu nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the loud 'ding-dong!'. And their eyes widened even more when they heard loud barks from inside the house.

A man opened the door and smiled. Kagome said the classical phrase 'trick-or-treat', and it was over. The three recieved their candy and were happy.

Miroku and his group were looking at what Kagome did not very far from there. They decided that Kohaku should ring the doorbell. And so, the loud 'ding-dong!' and barks were heard.

The man showed up at the door, only this time, he held the big dog's collar in his hand to keep the dog from running after the guests.

The dog saw Kirara and started barking at her like crazy. Kirara's fur rose up, and she hissed. They were lucky the man took the dog back inside. Otherwise, Kirara would have transformed there and then.

Then, Koga and his brothers followed. And they couldn't keep their cool when they saw the dog. Ginta an Hakkaku bristled, and Koga tried hard not to growl at the annoying mutt.

Luck was on their side yet again, because the dog disappeared from their sight before anyone could loose control, and the man didn't seem to notice a thing.

Sesshomaru and his team were able to keep cool. The huge dog even seemed scared of Sesshomaru for some reason.

That was only the first house.

The group faced many other problems such as:

Meeting a beautiful young lady on their way. Miroku flirted with her, and therefore, got strangled by Sango's long black cape.

Dropping by an old woman's house. The old woman couldn't hear a thing, and Koga quickly lost his patience. The results? You could see a man in a heroic white suit yelling back at an old fragile lady.

Having questions asked about Shippo's size. Kagome told Miroku and Sango to say that Shippo was what people call in her time a 'midget' or simply a baby with a sad, sad malformation. And a very developped vocabulary. When people came across talking Pocky Shippo, they said this kid was going to be the next president.

Also having questions about Jaken's size. Kagome suggested Sesshomaru should say the same thing Miroku and Sango said, but add something like 'his costume was made by an expert'. He listened, but people were still suspicious when he said it.

At every mistake her friends made, Kagome groaned in desperation and faceplamed.

But on the bright side, they got tons of candy.

"That was horrible," Bankotsu mumbled into her ear when nobody was looking.

She sighed. "I know, but it's all over now so we can relax." She took a bag of chips from the candy pile and passed it to him. "Here, try this one."

Bankotsu sniffed the bag and blinked. "What's in it?"

"Potato chips," she said as she picked some others up from the pile. "Which one do you want to try first? Ketchup? Regular? Salt and vinegar?"

His eyes widened as all those words rang in his head. "Wha... Ketch-up? What the hell is that?"

"Oh! Right, it's tomato sauce. I forgot to tell you about that."

"It's time, people!" Eri yelled as she entered the room. "Time to watch the movie!"

Bankotsu smirked as Kagome's eyes widened. And he chuckled when she stuttered, "Actually... I-I think I'm g-going to stay with the kids... Th-they can't watch a movie, Shippo's too young, and Rin's going to have nightmares..."

Shippo and Rin tilted their heads and both blinked. "But we want to see what it's like."

Yuka and Ayumi appeare out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's arms. "Come on, Kagome, the kids are going to be fine," said Yuka. "You are NOT getting away this time."

Kagome was screaming down the hallway, "NOO! I CAN'T GO IN THERE! UNHAND ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Shouldn't you go after her, Koga?" Ginta asked his leader when Kagome's loud cursing died down. "She may be in danger."

Koga shook his head and sighed. "Nah. Kagome told me that her time his safer than ours. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to kill her friends, especially when they're only trying to make her watch the 'moovie'."

"But she was screaming like a maniac just now," Hakkaku said.

"She doesn't mean all those words she said," Miroku interviened. "She's going to be okay."

"Let's go, Big Brother!" Jakotsu stood up and went after the three girls. "I want to go see what's we're going to watch!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked after him.

Everyon'e eyes widened when they saw Eri's huge TV (everyone, except Kagome, who was used to seeing that kind of thing, and who was too busy pouting to even notice it).

Ayumi laughed at their expression. "What? Haven't you seen an LG TV before? Or is America just as weird as we think it is? Come on! Take a seat!"

There were many couches in the basement. But there wasn't enough space to let everyone fit.

"This is going to be a problem..." Eri sais as she bit her finger nail. "Some of us are going to have to sit on the floor... Or even sit at the back of the sofa..."

Kagome immediatly volunteered, "I'll be in the back! I don't mind, really! You guys can all sit in front, I don't care if you block my view!"

Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy.

Then, they heard Bankotsu sigh. "Alright, fine. But I'm going to sit with you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he said with a smirk. "If you go back there, I'm going to be there too."

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri shared glances again, but this time, their eyes gleamed. Oh, Kagome, you can get guys so easily...

"We don't mind," Ayumi said joyfully. "Now, everyone! To your places!"

Koga crossed Bankotsu and growled at him. "If you ever do something to her..."

The leader of the Shichinintai raised a brow. "Everyone's at least a meter away from us. And what would you do if I did do something to her?"

The two men glared at each other for another second before they both snorted and looked away in disgust.

_"Damn corspe."_

_"Damn wolf."_

"Kohaku! Come sit next to me!" Rin exclaimed as she sat on the floor.

There was a light blush on Kohaku's cheeks, and Sango giggled very slightly. "O... okay."

"Sango, I hope you won't mind if I sat next to you," said a very polite Miroku.

"As long as you don't grab my bottom, I think I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru was the only one left standing up. Yuka asked, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

The demon shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm more comfortable this way." **(A/N: I just noticed that NOW I make him talk -.-)**

"Alright, I suppose..."

"Quiet!" Eri hushed. "It's starting!"

The next twenty minutes have been rather odd.

Well, when it first started, all the people from the Feudal Era went 'OOOOOH' and 'AHHHHH' at the shiny screen. So many pictures... So THIS was technology!

The movie started with someone already murdered, with the blood and everything. Kagome hadn't predicted any of that, and she closed her eyes in shock. Apparently, she forgot to block her ears and she knew that the scream was going to haunt her for the rest of the night.

But other than her, most of the group started with wide eyes as the innocent girl on the screen was killed with a chainsaw.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were already used to this kind of stuff, so they looked completly bored. This was nothing compared to what they did. Sesshomaru, as usual, didn't have any emotion at all.

Throughout the movie, there were a few girls screaming, and few guys yelling 'NO! Behind you, idiot!' and a guy squealing whenever a hot guy showed up (*ahem* Jakotsu*ahem*).

It was by the end of the movie that Kagome seemed most stressed out.

She was literally shaking the couch she was holding onto.

Bankotsu sighed and whispered in her ear, "Honestly, I don't know what you find so scary about this. The heads get blown off, that's all. And what are the chances with a guy sneaking up behind you? You can sense him easily."

"But what are the chances of you getting out of it alive?" she replied sharply.

He was deep in thought as he answered, "Let's see... If I had Banryuu, I would have slashed off his head. But if I didn't, I probably would have delievered a good punch to his stomac, then a whack on his neck so he would never see the light again."

"That's almost as bad as what the killer is doing!"

He smirked. "My dear Kagome, I WAS a killer."

Finally, only the main characters were left. Everyone in the movie was going nuts. 'Who is the killer?' this, and 'Who did it?' that. Then, the background music was getting slower. And slower. And slower...

There was a knock at the door.

"No, no..." Sango whispered as she stared hard at the moving pictures. "Come on, he's right behind that door..."

As one of the characters went for the door, Koga started to tense. "NO! Don't open that door, dumbass! Do you WANT to get killed?"

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka held each other. "Here it comes..."

The door opened.

Nobody was there.

But nobody in the room seemed to have loosened up.

Finally, Jakotsu said it. "NO! My poor Daisuke! Look up! Look UP!"

Too late, Daisuke went bye-bye.

His scream sounded so terrible, Kagome whimpered and covered her head with her arms.

Bankotsu sighed. He couldn't take it anymore.

He whispered into her ear, "Keep your eyes closed. I promise it'll be finish quick. And you won't think of it anymore."

And that's when Kagome felt something hot on her lips.

She felt so shocked, she almost opened her eyes. But then, she heard him say it again. "Don't open your eyes."

When his lips met hers again, she relaxed. She was sure she heard the screaming in the background, but it all seemed so far, so distant... She couldn't even tell if they were cries of agony.

Ad suddenly, she forgot all those horrible scenes she watched. The screams vanished, and the pictures of blood were replaced with Bankotsu's blue eyes and his handsome face.

Images of the time they kissed in the Feudal Era appeared. All those times, it has been the same emotion, the same heat... But this time it was different. There weren't any birds singing. There wasn't any sunlight.

It was pitch black.

There seemed to be nothing surrounding her other then _him_.

There was only the feeling of his lips on hers.

And she didn't need her sight to feel it all.

Finally, the warmth left her, and she felt a little disappointed. And she opened her eyes to Bankotsu's grin. And last, she noticed that the movie was over.

The screams were gone and the lights were back on.

All around her, her friends beathed sighs of relief. It was over.

She looked back at Bankotsu.

He smirked and caressed her cheek. "See? It's not that scary."

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya have it ^^.<strong>

**I know that you may not understand what most of these guys are dressed as. You may need to watch a few episodes or read a few chapters to understand a few of the characters' costumes.**

**And yes, I'm not that good with romance scenes. I know.**

**And I'm just thinking... If some people want me to write a story about the whole thing that came before this little Halloween party (how everyone got together, how BanKag happened and blablabla), then I wouldn't mind writing one. ****But that's only if I have enough people who want me to. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and may everyone have a happy Halloween! :)**

_**~FoxRain7~**_


End file.
